The present invention generally relates to decorative candles and more particularly to an efficient method of making the same.
Candles have become popular for decorative purposes and as such are being formed in different styles, shapes and colors. Typically, there are three different types of candles: tapered, molded and container. The candles may be manufactured from wax such as paraffin wax, vegetable wax, or beeswax.
A molded candle is formed by pouring molten wax into a mold containing a candle wick. The wax is allowed to cool such that it solidifies and the candle is removable from the mold thereby forming the candle. Tapered candles are formed by dipping a wick into molten wax. Each time the candle is dipped into the molten wax, the wax, adheres to itself thereby forming the tapered candle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art container candle 10 is formed by pouring molten wax 12 into a container 14. After being poured into the container 14, the molten wax 12 is allowed to cool. However, the molten wax 12 shrinks and contracts while cooling. As such, the wax 12 will shrink in the container 14 and thereby cause a space or gap to form between the wax 12 and the inner sides of the container 14.
Disposed within the container 14 is a wick 16 extensible through the wax 12 and protruding through a top surface thereof. Referring to FIGS. 2-4, the wick 16 of the prior art container candle 10 is attached to a wick holder 18 to support the wick 16 within the container 14 during pouring of the molten wax 12 thereinto. In order to burn the wick 16 of the container candle 10, the wick 16 must have a generally vertical orientation such that the wick 16 protrudes from the top surface of the wax 12, as seen in FIG. 1.
In order to maintain the wick 16 in a vertical orientation, the wick 16 may be coated with wax. The wax adds rigidity to the wick 16 such that the wick 16 is maintained upright during the pouring of the molten wax 12. However, a problem arises when pouring the molten wax 12 around the wick 16 because the heat from the molten wax 12 melts the wax maintaining the wick 16 in a vertical orientation. Therefore, the wick 16 is susceptible to bending downwardly thereby rendering the candle 10 useless, as seen in FIG. 2.
In accordance with another prior art method of maintaining the wick 16 in a vertical orientation, often times a support rod 20 will encase the wick 16, as seen in FIG. 3. The support rod 20 maintains the wick 16 in a substantially vertical orientation during pouring of the molten wax 12. However, the support rod 20 typically doesn't burn at the same rate as the wick 16 and is not very pleasing to view. Therefore, the support rod 20 is not an ideal solution for supporting the wick 16 in an upright position.
Another prior art method of maintaining the wick 16 upright is to support the wick 16 in the proper position while the molten wax 12 cools and hardens. Referring to FIG. 4, the wick 16 is moved from a bent position to an upright position as indicated by the arrow. The wick 16 must be held in the vertical position while the wax 12 is cooling in order to form a proper candle 10. However, this method is not advantageous because it adds extra labor to the manufacturing of the candle 10. Specifically, as the wax 12 is being poured, the wick 16 must be supported by either a jig or the hand of a worker pouring the molten wax 12 thereby adding an extra step to the manufacturing process.
Typically, the prior art container candle 10 is formed with a fragrance and/or pigment added to the molten wax 12 before pouring into the container 14. The fragrance can be an oil that is added and mixed with the molten. wax 12. During burning of the wax 12, the fragrance in the oil is released by the melting of the wax 12 immediately surrounding the wick 16. In this regard, only the wax 12 that is burned by the wick 16 releases the fragrance, such that the fragrance in the remainder of the wax 12 is never burned and released. Additionally, the fragrance is unstable such that it may burn unevenly as the candle 10 burns. Accordingly, it is advantageous to use the minimum amount of fragrance in the candle 10. Further, the fragrance is a substantial portion of the cost to manufacture the candle 10. Therefore, it would be advantageous to use the minimum amount of fragrance as possible.
In addition to making candles out of wax, mineral oil has been used to make candles (i.e., gel candles). The mineral oil is gelatinous and solid at ambient temperature. Typically, a gel candle is formed by pouring molten mineral oil gel into a container having a wick. The mineral oil is allowed to cool to its gelatinous state thereby forming a candle within the container. Gel candles burn longer than candles made from paraffin wax because of the high oil content of the gel. Furthermore, gel candles may be scented and/or colored to add more variety to the candles. In addition to making candles from mineral oil gel, decorative elements such as gel components may be fabricated from the mineral oil gel. The gel components are individual pieces of mineral oil gel fabricated into prescribed shapes. The individual gel components may then be placed within the wax candle to provide a decorative appearance.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in candle manufacturing by providing a method of manufacturing a container candle whereby the wick is fully supported during the manufacturing process. Additionally, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a container candle whereby the usage of fragrance is minimized, yet burning thereof is maximized. Further, the present invention provides a candle that fully supports and retains gel components in order to add decorative elements to the candle. A container candle manufactured in accordance with the present invention also does not experience shrinkage during the manufacturing thereof.